Tainted Reasons
by Lidsworth
Summary: After what that Uchiha did to him, Tobirama felt like trash. He wanted to forgive them and move on with life, but with those looming red eyes haunting him in his dreams, following him where he went, he couldn't forgive, he could only hate. And that hate was a hate he allowed to mold his entire view of the Uchiha as a whole. Warnings: Rape, Character death, self harm
1. Chapter 1

**Been thinking of this since i reread the newest naruto chapter. Just want to get this out before anyone else does, it's gonne be short and simple :) Hope you like it, first Naruto story in a while, i'll probably post it on my other account Gerbil123 later. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Tobirama left the meeting earlier than everyone else. Meeting with the Uchiha clan, or any other clan at that matter wasn't exactly a "highlight of the day" especially when both sides were incredibly tense despite the peacetreaty and settlement of Konoha. These were dangerous times, and Tobirama attempted to convey that to his older brother as much as he could. The Uchiha could not be trusted, they could never be trusted. However, Hashirama, being who he was, seemed completely and utterly oblivious to the tension rising up at all.

The younger Senju sighed as he walked down the empty alley alone. A wound that had temporarily rendered him from fighting had began to ache again during the meeting, he knew that the ache would only get worse if he remained in the large room, sitting beside his brother and his sister-in-law. So, politely he excused himself and left. He decided the best thing to do would be to bail out and rest a bit at home.

He felt suffocated in that meeting room as well.

He could not pinpoint whose exactly, but he felt eyes all over him. He was able to bet that it was Madara who was staring at him, that conniving bastard was always coming up with some evil plan to overthrow the village even if Hashirama had no clue, Tobirama did.

Another dull ache radiated from his body, and he inwardly cursed at himself. Perhaps it was a bad idea to be walking out at night by himself, somewhat injured and unable to fight. The pain again throbbed through his body, resulting in him doubling over and grunt in pain. He never should've gone to the meeting in the first place. It wasn't much further till he got to the Kage tower, he could get there quickly if he took a shortcut through a nearby alley...but...it wasn't the smartest idea. If he were to collapse because of his pain, he could be attacked due to the fact that he could not get up and run out.

"Better than passing out dead on the pavement," he told himself as he steadily limped towards, clutching his side. The wound wasn't all that new, he remembered it well. Hashirama had been so worried when Tobirama had come into the Hokage tower, holding on to the younger brother of Madara and clutching his bloodied side. Bandits had invaded the village, Tobirama had done what he was supposed to do, and as a result of taking a blow for the younger Uchiha, Tobirama had received a near-fatal blow to the side.

That was a little over two weeks ago, and he was still healing. He continued to inwardly call to mind that he should never have attended this stupid meeting in the first place.  
While in his thoughts and doubled over in pain, Tobirama had not noticed or heard the figure closing in on him in the alley. Lustful and sorrowful eyes stalked towards the figure, steps uneven and slow. It wasn't until the figure of dark stood mere feet behind the younger Senju who was on the ground trying to regain himself, did Tobirama feel his dark presence and see his baneful shadow illuminated behind him in the moonlight.

Tobirama grunted, he sensed that whoever was so casually looming behind him was up to no good. However, the Senju didn't want to fight, his chakra was basically leaking out of him and he had no strength whatsoever. He was a literal mess, but if he had to fight, he would do his best.

However, when a glint of the moonlight revealed the origins of the man, his pale skin, dark hair and cole eyes, Tobirama knew that his chances of winning were slim.

"Uchiha..." he breathed alarmed.

The man's eyes were blank, his body swayed and dark hair covered his face. The man...he was a boy no older than eighteen, yet built for his age and hardened by the war. He swayed as he stood over the Senju, and now, Tobirama was completely turned around, facing the boy who towered over him as he layed on the ground, pain pulsing through his body.

For an instant, there was silence. And then, without warning_with such lust and aggression, the Uchiha launched himself on Tobirama, forcefully crashing their lips together, invading Tobirama mouth with his foreign tongue. Tobirama gasped and attempted to push him off, not wanting his teeth to even touch this Uchiha's tongue.

Again the, the pain from his wound ripped unjustly through him, causing him to gasp and allow his intruder further entrance into his mouth. He was losing conscience, and as this was happening, his captor had released his mouth and had fallen on top of him as the Senju collapsed in pain. Tobirama attempted to move, but his injury prevented him from doing so, as the pain had already escalated to an extreme.

The full weight of his doom was upon him, and he feared what the outcome of the following events would unfold. If the kiss had not alluded it, than he knew these actions would.

Tobirama gasped as the weight had fallen upon him, his body unable to sustain its position much longer.

The two were panting as a result of the forceful kiss, and Tobirama inwardly cursed himself for not being able to fight back. He'd once heard of the Uchiha's uncontrollable urges, the reason why many of them had obtained the sharingan and sealed their love permanently. He didn't believe that at first, he thought it was nothing but a myth. He never believed that a clan_a person could do that to themselves, deny themselves of an emotion so great and pure.  
It was a chemical imbalance though, they couldn't help it.

Tobirama was suddenly yanked from his train of thoughts as his legs were parted as the figure on him lodged himself in between them and his arms were bound by the wrist with just a single hand of his captor. He gasped, since he'd obtained his injury, he hadn't realized how little he'd eaten. His wrist were so small and his body so weak.

Suddenly, his captor's free hand tore harshly at loose shirt fabric that hung on Tobirama's thin frame, exposing pale skin that glimmered dully in the moonlight. Tobirama shuddered as the hand explored his chested, almost tickling his skin and shoving his weakness in his face. He needed help, the pain radiating from his body was nearing its highest, and he knew that it would render him to the will of that on top of him, yet, he didn't want to kill his pride. He knew what was coming, he feared it, and what terrified him the most was the fact that it was practically a lust-filled robot committing the act.

He could feel the hot breath of this demon on his skin, as his skin was no longer explored by hand, but by an unholy mouth as well. The feeling of someone's tongue on his chest, teasing him as it trailed down to his stomach and back up again sent chills down his spine, and automatically, he arched his back and repressed a moan that vibrated in the back of his throat.

He was getting no pleasure out of this.

His body was being violated, and he knew it was far from over. As his back arched, the breathing became more erratic, the movement faster and the gentle licking turning into bites as an effort for this criminal violating the Senju to get as much as he could.

Tobirama bit the inside of his mouth and stared at the moon as he fought back tears. He wouldn't scream, he wouldn't no matter how far this act went. He was powerless to attack, as the pain had rendered his body useless, and again he mentally kicked himself for even coming to the stupid clan meeting in the first place.

He felt his stomach drop as his pants loosened, and the Uchiha gracefully slipped them and his underwear off, as well as his own. Tobirama immediately looked back from the moon and to the black onyx eyes.

"No…" he said terrified, "not this…" But the Uchiha was too far away to be heard, this was no longer a young boy, this was the monster that the Uchiha clan had created, the spawn of a cursed lineage.

Tobirama closed his eyes and bit his cheek so hard that it bled as the monster painfully buried himself inside of Tobirama. Without warning, he quickly pulled in and out, causing so much pain that not even biting his lip or looking at the moon alienated the pain. He quickened his pace, and Tobirama felt himself being ripped apart from the inside out, and began to mentally shut down as he felt a warm liquid ooze down his legs.

His body had convinced itself that it was dying, and at the moment, he would've welcomed death. He didn't want to live with this burden on his soul, it would humiliate him and hang over him like a dark cloud, but, unfortunately life was too cruel. As the Senju's eyes began to roll to the back of his head, and he surrendered his will to that of his rapist, two blood red eyes advanced from a rooftop upon the scene. And as quickly as it had begun, and with the strike of an iron dagger, the form on top of Tobirama stilled and slumped to the side, blood pouring freely from the back of the neck, it had ended.

The red eyes stared at the form on the ground, there dull light illuminating the pale and young face. Tobirama attempted to look, but his body was broken, as was his soul. With no strength to stay awake, the Senju slowly slipped away.

**I've had this idea in my head for a few days and I just wanted to get it out. This story will not be longer than like 5 chapters. This is my first attempted rape scene, and I don't think it turned out all that well sense i'm no expert at the male anotmoy and intamcy between two despite the countless numbers of slash and yaoi fanfictions i've read. Anyway, more will be revealed and yes, the person who attacked Tobirama is dead, he was killed. You'll find out who the killer is next though :) Sorry for any spelling mistakes though. have a nice week and God bless. **


	2. Different

**Chapter two, i'm looking to finish it up pretty soon, i've got like three other stories to work on. Hope you like this chapter, i'm glad you like it! Please if you review, don't troll and no flames. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

Izuna Uchiha had stared at the younger Senju as he quietly slipped out of the meeting.

Izuna had not thought it wise for Tobirama to even attend the meeting, taking into account the injury that had befallen him just weeks ago. Yet, he did, and obviously regretted it as he'd left midway, unnoticed by many.

Every So often, Izuna would hear a member from either side of the clan state the familiar and forbidding sentence, "These are dangerous times," and Izuna couldn't agree more. Indeed they were, though the leaders from many clans had settled and agreed to peace ,the clansman hadn't, hate still brewed like a flame in the chest of many, and a piece of paper with a signature meant little to nothing.

And what bothered Izuna most was that everyone knew this, it was a well known fact. The only one oblivious to the situation seemed to be Hashirama Senju, and clearly in Izuna's opinion, he was a nutcase.

Again, this had led to the question regarding the younger Senju. Knowing of his injury (it was knowledge to many by now), knowing of the dangerous times, knowing of the risk of going out at night (this was common sense), Izuna wondered why he bothered to attend such a long meeting.

The room was medium sized, there was a large table in the center and chairs surrounding it . Not that many sat in the chairs, everyone was always around the table, getting as close to it as they were allowed. The leaders and their families were the closest to the table, usually documents and maps littered the wooden surface, spilled ink and brushes here and there. To sneak out would be easy, Izuna would say nothing to his brother, as Madara was annoying the hell out of Izuna lately. He could easily slip backwards into the crowd and ease his way to the exit.

Just as easily as he thought of his escape, he executed it. Madara and Hashirama were too deep into mapping to realize he slipped away. Like water, he streamed through the crowed and made his way out of the door and unto the night.

A cool wind gust rushed through the young village, causing leaves to whirl to the moon, and Izuna's raven dark hair to flutter in the wind. He wouldn't have minded spending eternity in that moment, but, he had more important matters at hand.

Senju was injured and most likely in danger, and there was something about the night that struck Izuna wrong. There was a dangerous presence in the air, and by the feel of it, he could tell it was Uchiha chakra. He could sense Tobirama's chakra as well, but it was waning.

With a low crouch, Izuna sprung up and jumped high into the sky. He felt the familiar sensation of his chakra tinling through him as he was in midair. Between him in his alter ego, he loved to think of it as "Magic" rather than just chakra, that seemed so boring. His life was filled with constant bloodshed and war, so in his mind he was living a fairytale, it was the only way he could cope and survive.

With the grace of a cat, he landed on rooftops and trees, never losing his balance. His eyes scanned the ground for the white haired man, and he sighed when he found no trace of Tobirama.

Perhaps Izuna was worrying too much, and Tobirama was already home, but his gut told him otherwise, and he'd learned the hard way to trust his gut. So he continued on his aimless hunt for the Senju.

And...by chance, he hopped above an alley in which the moonlight shone brightly. He looked down at the scene below him, squinting his eyes as hard as possible and peering into the opening.

He didn't like what he was seeing. He'd found Tobirama, but not in the way he expected.

He knew of his clans background, there uncontrollable feelings, the potential danger it posed. He knew what it was like whenever an Uchiha's feelings of love were unleashed with nothing to stop them. The Uchiha were mental patients, in Izuna's eyes, and mental patients that needed to be locked up and destroyed.

He sighed, knowing that the man raping the Senju could have been him.

He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a dagger and jumped from his place on the building above the alley. His eyes shown a crimson red, and he advanced towards his clansmen. Killing one of his own was nothing new to him, it was apart of his life. That's how he got his power, and that's how he remained sane.

Within a second, Tobirama's assaulter was slumped over, a cut to the back of the neck leaking out bloot. Izuna looked at the mess of blood and semen that the younger Senju lay in, exposed and weak.

He inwardly smirked, this man was too prideful to scream or ask for help, but Izuna wasn't asking to help. As Tobirama began to slip away, Izuna undid his own cloak and wrapped it around the frail form of the broken Senju, picked him up, and jumped into the sky.

OOOOO

Tobirama woke with a groan and attempted to sit up. However, a wave of pain radiated through his body which resulted in him painfully falling back in some sort of bed.

"Don't move, you'll only undo what i've fixed," Tobirama froze as he heard the all too familiar voice of the younger Uchiha, and past memories flood his mind.

"Where am I?" he asked automatically, trying to sound as calm and unterrified as possible.

"In my house," Izuna replied calmly, "And don't worry, you're safe here."

Tobirama lay on the bed, moving his eyes around to see the interior of the room. He's wearing different clothes, he notices, and no Uchiha crest or anything of the sort, just two windows, a door, a bed, and a chair which Izuna was sitting in.

"Everyone's looking for you," Izuna continued, still as calm as before, "you were too weak to return home last night, so, i've been attending to your wounds..."

There was a pause as Izuna nervously fiddled his thumbs. Finally, after what seems like eternity, Izuna breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry about...We can't all control it," his tone now saddened and guilty.

Tobirama took a deep breath and closed his eyes, no one could know about this, he'd have to forget it.

"It's alright, I was stupid to go out anyway, just forget it and don't tell anyone..." He replied like a robot, wanting to remember nothing of it.

"But your brother," Izuna offered, his voice worried, "He needs to know, you still need help, you just can't_"

"Just leave it!" Tobirama raised his voice, and despite the pain, was now sitting up staring intently at the Uchiha, "I..I don't need help, it was just an accident...I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all..."

Izuna's stared at the Senju, and sighed when he saw those pale red eyes glisten with tears. He hadn't been the only one victim to the Uchiha's uncontrollable urges, and if something wasn't done soon, he wouldn't be the last.

Izuna slowly walked over to the bed, sat on it, and grasped the Senju's now trembling hands. For a while, they tensed, but loosened and returned to their trembling state, "When you become Hokage, you have to do something about my_About the Uchiha clan, okay," a single tear fell from Tobirama's eyes, as he could not meet the gaze of the Uchiha, honestly, he felt like dirt, "but you also need help now, you can't get through this alone, you're brother will understand, he can help."

Tobirama closed his eyes and shook his head, more tears already stained on his cheeks, "I can't..why are you helping me?"

Izuna smiled a sad smile, "Because i'm tired of living in a clan of insane animals, and slowly falling into the habit of an animal myself. I want to be my own person. Not Izuna Uchiha, just Izuna...that won't happen though, i'm too deep to dig myself out, if you become Hokage you can change that though, you can save us all..."

Tobirama opened his eyes and grasped Izuna's hands tightly, "How?" he asked through tears.

"Death," he said calmly, "that's the ultimate way, we're a tainted clan and Madara's oblivious to it, death would free us all, it would do a great deed to the world to purge it of the Uchiha."

Tobirama didn't know why, but, he was starting to warm up to the company of Izuna, even if he was an Uchiha.

"I wouldn't want to see you dead though," Tobirama said, "you're kind, you're different."

Izuna smiled, "But i'm not an Uchiha if i'm different...You don't have to tell Hashirama what happened, but if he asks me, I'm not keeping my mouth shut," he stood up, "I'm going to get him right now."

Tobirama quickly grabbed Izuna's arm, "Please...don't tell him...I don't want to be a burden, I swear it will be like nothing happen, just don't tell him."

Izuna hesitated for a while, "I won't, but if you end up breaking down later on, I will," and with that, he jumped out of the window and fetched the Hokage.

**cannot wait till the new manga comes out! So excited, hope you like this chapter. God bless!**


	3. Breaking

Trying to live life on as if nothing had happened proven to be fruitless. Tobirama felt like the world was out to get him, he felt his walls crashing down on him. He was beginning to show the first signs of paranoia, and it was effecting many around him.

Hashirama, who usually snuck up on his younger brother in order to surprise attack him, received a kick to the face and a terrifying scolding on his attempted attack, and the end resulted in his younger brother frantically apologizing and retreating to his room.

Hashirama had been baffled and was worried about his younger brother. Tobirama was becoming fearful of everything, the slightest touch, the softest noises...and he would tense at the mere site of an Uchiha as well.

Were they really all that scary? Hashirama didn't think so, they all looked exactly the same. Without the sharingan, they were grey eyed, pale skinned dark haired people. They looked completely harmless.

Despite the fact, Tobirama continued to act rather strangely at a confrontation with the Uchiha clan. And still, there was no explanation as to where Tobirama had vanished off to during the meeting. That seemed to be the source of his "condition"

Hashirama decided that if he wanted his brother back to normal, that he would have to ask what was wrong, despite the fact that he was starting to fear his brother. He was becoming something he wasn't used to , something alien to the older Senju. First, he'd be so angry at Hashirama that he would throw a pan at him, anything in his hand, and then in a second, he'd be a sobbing mess apologizing and retreating upstairs and locking himself in his room, than later that same day he'd stare at his plate of dinner and give Hashirama the silent treatment for the entire evening.

It wasn't long after this routine began that the older Senju concluded that there was something his brother wasn't telling him. Something important, but something really bad.

So, it was after his brother's continuous routine that Hashirama had decided to take action.

HIs brother had once again retreated upstairs, neglecting the plate of perfectly prepared food that Hashirama himself had made (aside from being a skilled ninja, he was also an excellent cook).

Hashirama followed his brother upstairs, quietly and undetected. He heard the familiar sound of the lock clicking in the door, and then silence.

The older Senju could destroy hundreds of men in seconds, could impose fear on the Uchiha leader with just a glare, and yet, he felt as if he was bathing in a tub of sweat and as if his legs had turned into jello at the mere thought of confronting his brother.

With a sigh, he found himself standing before his brother's door, a fist up ready to knock. However, he heard a soft and distant sound from the room that made him stop.

At first, it sounded like soft whispering or a humming of some sort, but as he strained his ears he heard a soft whimpering as if his brother was crying. His heart dropped to his stomach at the sound of his little brother crying.

The older Senju placed a hand on the lock and used his wood release to allow a wooden key to be molded. Silently, he unlocked the door and closed it behind him, and stared at the mess of his brother on the floor.

Tobirama's small room was always clean, his bed made up, his desk organized with papers neatly sorted, and books in their proper place. The window curtain was usually open, allowing the sun's soft rays to warm the room. However, Tobirama's room was the exact opposite of that, and there he was in the middle of the mess, his back against his bed and his head down as his fingers were buried deep in his shaggy hair and his knees were drawn close to his chest.

Hashirama rushed towards his brother, stepping over clothes and papers that had been tossed carelessly aside. Kneeling carefully in front of him, Hashirama placed two hands on his brother's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

At first, Tobirama tried to fend him off weakly, probably not knowing who it was. But slowly, he fell into his brother's embrace and buried his head in his chest. Hashirama gently rubbed the back of his brother's head and pulled him close, humming soothing tunes in order to relax Tobirama.

"Please, no more silence, Tobirama, what's wrong?" Hashirama practically begged, "just tell me!"

Tobirama said nothing, instead, he only cried harder as Tobirama begged. He didn't want to burden his older brother, he didn't want him to know how weak he had been. Hashirama wouldn't believe him if he said nothing though, so he lied.

"It's stress and guilt," he began, carefully drawing out his lie, "i've killed so many people beforehand...and i just cannot get past the fact that some of them are innocent people, people who are just following orders."

Lucky for Tobirama, Hashirama bought it, " I feel that way too, sometimes. But, it's not liked people are being controlled to fight, i'm sure everyone has a choice...is this really what's bothering you?"

Tobirama considered telling him the truth, considered getting the pain off of his chest and crying out his suffering to his brother. He considered it, but he didn't do it, he just couldn't tell him.

"Yes, Hashi, that's all." he said bluntly, his tears coming to a halt and his eyes blackening, and his voice steadying, "That's all.."

"Tobi?" Hashirama asked, noticing the sudden silence that had befallen the two. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and held him up, his heart racing when he noticed red eyes rolling to the back of his head.

He gently shook his brother, and when he received no response, shook him harder and harder, hoping that his brother's eyes would just snap open. But when they didn't, and Tobirama began to shake violently, Hashirama knew that guilt wasn't the half of it, it probably wasn't even a real reason.

Hashirama knew a couple of people who could tell if one was lying or not, and if they concentrated long enough, could even read the minds of their victims.

So, gently wrapping his shaking brother in a blanket, Hashirama jumped through the window and made his way to the Uchiha compound.

OOOOO

Another wave of fire missed Izuna's face by a mere inch, and with anger, his eyes turned towards those of his older brother, now mere feet in front of him, moving towards him with dangerous speed a kunia wedged in his teeth while a katana was in his hands.

Izuna crouched down low, and just as his brother was about to strike, Izuna put his weight in his feet and sprung up high in the air, landing directly behind his brother and shooting an array of fireballs.

Izuna hated playing the defenseless one, but, the role alternated every week, he'd get to have weapons next time. But, for now, he was dependent on skill alone.

His brother was left temporarily rendered by the fire, so Izuna ran at Madara through the flames with full force, intending to punch him and finally win this battle. But Madara had already seen this coming, and countered his punch, swinging Izuna to the ground and pinning him there with a foot to the chest.

"Is something on your mind Izuna?" Madara asked curiously, "you've been acting out of it."

"Out of what?" Izuna asked as he pushed Madara's foot off his chest and trying his best not to think of the albino Senju.

"Just out of it in general, you know. Your attacks are sluggish and you're never paying attention to me when I speak to you," Madara replied, still applying pressure on his younger brother's chest.

"Hmm, let's think. Ah, i'm fifteen, i'm co leading a clan of bloodthirsty barbarians, and i'm in the middle of a war that i'm actually not sure what it's about," he said sarcastically, "will you please GET YOUR FOOT OFF OF MY CHEST , MADARA!"

"Hormones," Madara coughed as he removed his foot.

"Excuse me?" Izuna said, sitting up, "i'm not sure i heard you correctly"

"Nothing," Madara replied, "And how is the Uchiha clan bloodthirsty?:

"I could go on and on Madara, you know I could," Izuna retorted, his eyes returning back to their original grey state, "we're tainted and we do nothing to stop it."

"Okay, Buddah," Madara joked, but suddenly, his tone turned serious as he looked ahead of the forest clearing they had been practicing in, "Why is Hashirama running towards us?" Both brother activated their sharingan, but deactivated it when they saw the crumpled form of the younger Senju in his arms.

Izuna felt his throat dry and his body tense, he knew this would catch up with him soon.

Before either of the Uchiha could say anything, Hashirama Spoke first, his chest heaving and he himself panting.

"I need your help," he blurted out, "I know you can read minds, I know you can tell if someone's lying! Well, I think my brother's lying to me about something really bad, Madara and Izuna, please help me, I don't know what to do."

Hashirama stopped and took a deep breath of air, and continued on, "And I think he's sick too! Please, I came to you because I know you two can help, I'll explain on the way, but you're eyes and knowledge go beyond that of mine and you can really help him, I trust you two."

Madara's heart ached at the site of the younger Senju's shaking form in his older brother's arm, and looked towards Izuna and imagined what he would do if his younger brother was in the same situation. Apparently, Hashirama trusted the two (they were allies anyway), and their sharingan could get the truth out and maybe even more.

Izuna however, wanted no part of this. He had warned Tobirama, yet the Senju had no intention of listening to him, however, his brother had other plans.

"Yes, Hashirama, we'll help you," Madara said bluntly, but his eyes holding concern, "Follow me."

And with that, Izuna knew that his clan's already terrible reputation was going to hell now.  
**  
Ooooo  
I'm sure there's no spelling mistakes, but if there are, sorry feel free to review. Hope you liked this chapter, I'm writing another story with these characters as this story comes to an end, please review, tell me what you think of it. I don't own Naruto and never will. God bless, and happy belated Valentine's Day!**


	4. Pain

**AN: Thanks for that new review, please do so again! This story may be longer than i expected, so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto. **

**Pain **

Being the younger and "obnoxious" brother of Madara Uchiha (he had protested on the thought of using the sharingan on Tobirama), he was asked to leave the room and wait until the two older men were finished.

Izuna had locked himself in his own room, his hands buried in his hair. This was not going to be a good day.

Tobirama was downstairs on a futon while Madara's sharingan pierced deeply into the depths of his mind, switching from it's regular form to it's mangekyou form. Hashirama sat on the opposite side of his brother, his eyes wide and his breathing nervous. The pinwheel spun furiously in the red pools of blood embedded in Madara's eyes.

Hashirama stared at Madara, then quickly received a quick warning, "Hashirama, I'd advise you not to look into my eyes." Hashirama quickly averted his eyes and looked at his hands that were presently buckled on his knees as he sat on the opposite side of the futon. His knuckles were white with anticipation.

Madara, meanwhile, had already penetrated the younger Senju's mind.

Finding him wouldn't be incredibly tough, he was trapped in Madara's jutsu. "Tobirama Senju," Madara yelled loudly into the depths of the darkness of Tobirama's mind, "why have you been acting so different, why have you been worrying your brother?"

Tobirama's mind was very similar to the minds of others that Madara had invaded. It was hurt, scarred and damaged from constant physical ,mental, and emotional trauma. This was the mind of a shinobi, this was the inside, darkness.

Madara knew Tobirama wouldn't speak to him like this,in such a depressing setting, so he slightly changed the jutsu. Rather than floating endlessly in darkness, Madara had conjured up a lush green field with beautiful wild flowers, a bright sky, warm weather and an orchard of scattered trees.

Peacefulness.

"What are you doing in my head, _Uchiha_?" a cold and hateful voice spat from behind Madara.

Madara didn't have to turn around to know know who was speaking to him.

"I'm here to help you, figure out what's wrong with you," Madara looked up at the sky, "Hashirama is worried to death about you, you know. I'm just here to help."

"I don't need your help, _Uchiha_," he said, his voice laced with venom. This didn't go unnoticed by Madara.

"Our clans our allied, yet you say my surname with such venom," Madara began calmly, "perhaps, you've been wronged by one of my clansmen. "

Madara turned around, slowly and smiled at the figure standing behind him.

"Get away from me, get out of my head!" Tobirama shouted, suddenly startled"Keep _your_ filthy _clansmen_ away from me!"

Madara could practically feel the hate emanating from the younger Senju every time he mentioned "Uchiha", he had to be careful, Tobirama was a powerful ninja and could cause problems of his energy got too out of hand.

"Tobirama, let me into your head please, let me further, i just want to help," Madara's voice was lightly glazed with emotion, so smooth and so peaceful, more peaceful than Tobirama had ever heard him.

He was really trying, or this was another man, not the Madara Uchiha the battlefield had displayed him as. If his brother had trusted Madara, than for once, why couldn't Tobirama? Was it those features, the same features shared by he who took away Tobirama remaining sanity. If it were so, Tobirama would force himself to look past appearances and into the twisted soul of Madara Uchiha, as all shinobi's souls had been impossibly twisted.

Unspoken permission allowed Madara full entrance into the delicate mind, and he entered with caution, careful not to damage or touch any memories sheltered from him.

The orchard in the filled disappeared.

Madara relived the night in which things began to go awry. The memory was obscured, but slowly it began to clear as he could see the moon illuminating in the sky, and could see an injured shinobi forcing his way back home. Madara could really only concentrate on whatever Tobirama saw, as he was walking as Tobirama.

The Senju turned into an alley, Madara's mind jerked after him, slowly stalking, much like the man coming behind him. As soon as he noticed, Madara stepped back and allowed the intruder to bypass him and edge on to the Senju, his victim.

Madara was only there to watch, not to resolve. However, as he saw the similar paper fan symbol looming on top of the now collapsed Senju, forcefully exposing his pale flesh and penetrating the injured man below him, a forbidding flame ignited in the pit of his stomach, guilt rising like bile.

The sharingan was ablaze in his eyes, crazed and insane similar to that of a wild animal's.  
Than from behind him, quickly without warning, from the rooftops bordering the alley, a young man jumped down and struck the attacker off of the Senju. With a twinge of betrayal, Madara managed out, "Izuna...?"

Madara gasped and forced himself out of Tobirama's mind, panting and sweating and his eyes bulging. The scene and emotions had become too much for him, he was bearing all of Tobirama's pain.

Despite the warnings he'd received earlier, Hashirama turned towards the red eyes of Madara at the sound of the commotion. Immediately, Tobirama's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, his hair obscuring his pale face.

"They didn't hurt me," Hashirama said happily regarding Madara's eyes, but his tone quickly turned serious as he looked at his younger brother who was now trembling.

"Tobi…"Hashirama edged towards his younger brother, preparing to gently embrace him.

"Hashirama," Madara said drawn out, as he'd just relieved a painful moment for both he and Tobirama, " I know what happened to your brother."

Hashirama ironically lit up, yet he had a sense of caution about him, "Yes…?"

Tobirama, at this, began trembling even more and tears began to fall down his cheeks. He brought his hands to his face and began to cry.

Hashirama looked over, surprised by his brother's actions. He moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug, not knowing what else to do.

"What happened!" Hashirama demanded realizing the hesitation in Madara's voice, "what was it."

"The night he left during the clans meeting, he was followed by an…by a member of my clan," he inhaled sharply, his averting those of Hashirama, "who raped him."

OOOOO

In the room above, Izuna's eyes opened, fear and anticipation leaking from him. He could stop his older brother now, stop him from revealing the truth. But, Madara was better at this than him, and no doubt, by now, he would be done extracting his information.

What would Hashirama do when he found out? What would Madara do? The Uchiha already had a terrible reputation, something that was known to all clans. He mentally cursed, he shoudl've swiped Tobirama's mind.  
"Izuna," his door opened despite it being locked, Madara had all the keys to the house, "why didn't you tell me?"

That voice pulled him from his thoughts and confirmed his worries. Madara had known, and if that hadn't been enough, he could hear the whimpering and soft cries of Tobirama Senju below him.

Things were really going to hell, weren't they?

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter, the brother's will argue, more so Izuna and Madara. Tobirama's condition will change and Hashirama may treat the Uchiha differently. Hope you liked this chapter, please review, God bless. **


	5. Distance

**Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you all go and check out my newest Naruto fic! Hope you like this chapter, some of it's meant to be a funny bit. I'm currently working on two new stories, so, i'll have an update on those in the next few days. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**OOOOO **

**Distant **

Tobirama had made it clear that he never wanted Hashirama to find out what had happened to him, and he made it clearer that he wanted to be left alone.

But, being the empathetic sympathetic older brother, Hashirama just couldn't stay away from his brother. However, Tobirama had become cold and practically unapproachable. Upon the discovery of his rape, Hashirama had requested he'd go to a hospital, and so he did.

A lot of internal damage still hadn't been healed, so, the healing process was painful as it required them reopening old wounds. Coaxing his brother to actually get looked at was hard, but the healing process was even harder.

Not only did it reopen physical wounds, but it stretched the mental ones more than ever. The places on his body the healers touched, the memories he relived in those very instances, it felt like a real reoccurrence.

When he wasn't sleeping, he was crying. He even destroyed one of his rooms out of pure anger, the staff having to call Hashirama to stop him.

The stress was showing in Hashirama, but, nevertheless, he remained as cheerful as he always was, even when he was confronted with an Uchiha. It wasn't that he blamed them, no, he sorta pitied them.

When he'd found out about the truth at the Uchiha household, he was surprised, but he didn't attack them. He, like his brother, understood the curse of the sharingan. However, he had to stop the two Uchiha brother's from literally destroying each other, upon discovery if Izuna's presence at the crime scene, an argument broke out and the two went ballistic.

He thought about those two as he stood in the hospital room, his brother sleeping soundly for once. He thought about the Uchiha and the threat they posed to the village. Their sharingan was dangerous, Izuna and Madara's to be exact. Could he forbid it, would they understand? He sighed and walked over to his brother's bed and took a seat on the chair near it. He extended an arm and rubbed his younger brother's face.

He was glad he wasn't an angry person, if so, he'd seek out revenge, instead he just wanted to make peace.

So, he decided it was necessary to check on the two Uchiha siblings at the moment.  
OOOOO

Izuna and Madara's relationship had weakened since the day Tobirama had arrived. Hashirama had warned them that if they attacked each other as they had done so previously again, he would put a chakra seal on both of them.

This reduced them to completely ignoring each other, or when they spoke, they did so through arguments.

The two were in the kitchen, Izuna eating scraps of food that Madara had left him, while Madara himself handled the dishes, mumbling angrily to himself. He just couldn't get past the fact that Izuna would kill a clansman, not tell him about the rape, and just hide secrets from him. And his reason for doing so was so bland, "You just wouldn't understand, Madara."

What the hell did that mean? He didn't understand?

Madara understood, he was compassionate...sorta.

Well, whatever, Izuna should've told him and until the little shit apologized, he'd still stay angry.

Sitting at the table, murderous thoughts were racing through Izuna's head as he was forced to eat the scraps left over by his older brother. Bread, half a cup of water, and a half eaten egg. Madara ate his and Izuna's food. Oh, how he hated the designated dishwasher at the moment.

He looked at his older brother, wanting desperately to throw this garbage of a breakfast at him, however, Hashirama's warning hung high over his head. So instead, he left his plate there, the "maid" would clean it up later.

"Get back here and throw your food away," the said maid called out as he walked upstairs. Izuna stopped, and for a while, contemplated on actually listening to Madara, but decided not to.

He continued to make his way upstairs, however, his brother had different plans.

The plate came crashing to Izna's head like a boulder, and smashing into pieces as it did so.

To hell with Hashirama's Seal, Izuna was going to teach Madara lesson! Izuna practically flew from his place and pounced on his brother, hitting Madara's head on the sink. Madara pushed him off and he flew into the wooden table, breaking it in impact. Izuna, blinded with rage, grabbed a large splinter of wood and charged towards Madara who easily countered it with an actual steel kunia.

"FUCK YOU!" Izuna yelled as his wooden splinter broke, and instead, wrapped his hands around Madara's neck and forced his head into the dishwater. Madara returned the action by stabbing him in his arm about three times.

"You've done it," Madara said as he emerged from the filthy water, bits and pieces of food in his unkempt hair, he kicked Izuna with such a force that he sent him into the living room.

Wood and debris fell on the younger brother, Madara quickly trailing behind it, intend on landing a punch to Izuna's chest. However, Izuna moved quickly, and Madara's fist was planted deep in the ground. Izuna climbed on top of Madara and pulled him from the ground, and swung him into a dresser. Pictures, weapons, books, wood, everything went flying.

Now red painted both brother's eyes as they ran towards each other at lightning speed, clashing with each other and rolling like children on the floor.

"STOP IT!" from behind them, in one of the hole's they'd made, stood an angry Hashirama, looking at the mess the two brother's had created, "What are you two doing?! I thought I told you i'd seal your chakra if you continued to attack each other.!"

With a hand on the wall, Hashirama released his wood technique, and the house steadily began to rebind itself. However, pictures were scattered and smashed, books were torn, "You two have destroyed your memories."

The two, however, could care less about the scattered pictures on the ground and concentrated only on defeating each other. Hashirama sighed and did a few quick hand signs. Both brother's sharingan's flashed off.

They were dazed, and slowly backed off of each other.

"For now, i'll seal your sharingan," Hashirama stated calmly, "that should prevent you from hurting each other."

"Why!" Madara asked pleadingly, "Why can't you just leave us alone?!"

"Because as much as i hate to admit it, it's my brother's fault you two are angry with each other," he replied sadly, "and a little bit of Izuna's...and siblings shouldn't have to work things out by fighting."

Madara, who was keen on arguing, was silenced by his younger brother. "How is Tobirama doing," he asked with caution, "is he okay."

Hashirama smiled, "He's getting a bit better, i guess...Oh, i wish you could see him Izuna, he's gained more weight at least..."

Izuna, despite his temporary loss of sharingan, could still think about the situation at hand. At the moment, no Uchiha were allowed to enter Tobirama's hospital room, after all, it was an Uchiha that caused this mess.

Nevertheless, Hashirama could understand Izuna's feelings towards his younger brother.

"I'll tell him that you're concerned about him, Izuna," Hashirama said sadly, "When he's better, i'm sure he'll remember it was you who saved him, and will perhaps learn to trust the Uchiha again."

Izuna, as he sat in the rubble, doubted that, but he smiled contently.

"Thank you, Hashirama," Izuna said happily, "please don't forget to tell him."

"Hn." Madara replied, brushing saw dust off of his clothes.

Hashirama took notice to this, "Your sharingan's will be unsealed once you can completely forgive each other," he began, "and since you're brothers, I don't think it will be that hard to do."

OOOOO

Tobirama was a wake, his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around him. Long strands of dark brown hair were in the chair next to him. His brother was stressed, he was stressing his brother out so much that he was losing his hair.

He closed his eyes tightly and rocked back and forth on his bed. Why was he so weak, why was he such a burden?

He opened his eyes as tears began to swell up inside of them. He didn't want to make his brother suffer, he didn't want to make anyone suffer because of him. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone, if so, everyone's life would be so much easier. He would no longer be a burden to anyone.

"I'm back," a harmonious voice from the door called, but Tobirama paid no heed to it, images swarmed rapidly in his head, to the point where he was certain he would hyperventilate of he didn't calm down.

"Tobi..." Hashirama said softly as he walked over to the bed, "Why are you crying, what's wrong?"

Tobirama looked up at his older brother, his expression sorrowful, "I'm a burden to you, Hashi..you're hair is falling out because of me," he lifted a shaky finger and pointed to the chair, "why don't you just lock me up, it will be easier for you."

Hashirama felt his heart fall to his stomach at his brother's request.

"Tobirama, I love you," he said quietly, "why would I put you away, you're my little brother. I'm supposed to watch you!"

"You're just supposed to watch me," Tobirama said bitterly, "i'm not supposed to become such a burden to you."

Hashirama inhaled sharply, he didn't like how Tobirama was talking, "You're my brother, you'll always be a burden to me...and that's just how it's supposed to be."

Tobirama's closed his eyes and threw himself into Hashirama's chest. Hashirama, a bit taken aback but happy, grasped his brother and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm scared, Hashirama," Tobirama breathed, barely above a whisper, "when I close my eyes, I see _their_ eyes, red and hellish...but I know they're not all the same, i just...I just can't help it."

"I know, I know," Hashirama replied calmly, "it will take time."

"Izuna...Izuna wants to know how you're doing," Hashirama added hesitantly.

Tobirama, however, responded with silent breaths, he was asleep, he didn't hear what Hashirama had to say.

Maybe it was better that way.

OOOOO

Both brother's silently worked on cleaning the portions of the house still left a mess. They didn't talk, however, not unless spoken to or asked to help each other. When all was said and done, the house almost back to normal, there was one last thing to fix.

The dresser.

Together, they worked on putting books and scrolls and pictures back up. The last thing they grabbed happened to be a picture, a sad picture due to it's history. The entire Uchiha immediate family. Izuna swallowed and Madara stared sadly at the picture, it's frame now cracked. Madara took it and pinned it to the wall behind the dresser with a kunai.

"As good as new," he replied sarcastically.

"As good as new," Izuna replied, playing along, and automatically, both sharingan's flashed back on.

**Hope you liked this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one. Also, the Edo Tensie will probably be discussed in later chapters. Have a nice week and God bless!**


	6. Deletion

AN: Redo...i'm redoing this story because I don't like the way it's going now, not a'tall. It's just gonna be a well worded one chapter story , a thousand words or more, but not too much. I reread it, and I wasn't all that pleased, so, in a few days, i'll delete the story and redo it. However, if you are against that, and would rather have me continue it with this, than say so. I'll need a certain number of people to say something though. In that case, i'll just write a separate oneshot! Anyway, have a nice summer and God bless!

:D  
Lidsworth


End file.
